OhWilliam
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: I don't hate William but this fic kinda does. Moments where Ulrich steps in and gets William away from Yumi. Fluffy little oneshots...YxU UxY Yulrich YumixUlrich UlrichxYumi HIATUS


**Okay, before I start this, let me get something straight. I don't hate William. In fact, he's kinda cute. Just please, whatever you do, don't tell me he and Yumi were meant for each other. **

**He and Emily? Sure!**

**He and Sissy? Of course!**

**But Yumi? No way in hell.**

**Sorry for mild language there…got a **_**little**_** carried away. But Yumi and Ulrich were made for each other and will be together forever and ever!**

**Sorry. Small extreme fandom moment there. Short YxU one shots where William intervenes and is rejected.**

**Oh and, added bonus, it will be multi chapter if I feel like it! Does the wonderfulness ever end?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko**

_Oh, William_

"William," Yumi said, shrugging out of his arms.

"What is it Yumi? Do you not love me? Because I love you-" His 34th confession of love that day got cut off as he was pushed to the side, away from Yumi and her front gate.

"Get off of her William," Ulrich said, now standing next to Yumi, arms crossed protectively.

"Stern, you know, most girls don't fall in love with guys shorter then them. She obviously doesn't care about you that way so stop trying." Yumi, who was never surprised by anything (and I mean anything), drew in a breath sharply.

"William," she started, "just leave Ulrich and I alone okay? Girls don't like guys who come on way too strong either." William's mouth opened a little and then he scowled, making Ulrich smile.

"I understand Yumi," she quirked an eyebrow at him, thinking,_ oh really?_ "You just aren't ready to embrace our undeniable destiny of love quite yet. I'll be waiting for you when you do."

_Nope. Still an idiot._

He walked off, still standing tall and proud even though he had been rejected yet again. Honestly, how clueless could you be? If a girl tells you to leave her alone when she's crying then yeah, she might have a thing for you. But if she just had to have someone else push you off of her? Not so much good buddy… Anyways, her problem was dealt with so she turned to Ulrich who had saved her from yet another almost kiss with William.

"Thanks Ulrich," he waved off her appreciation coolly.

"Don't mention it. It must suck to have guys like him stalk you. I mean," he cracked a small smile, "trying to kill you is one thing. But trying to kiss you is much more annoying." Yumi laughed and put one hand on the handle of the gate.

"No really thanks. It can get a bit bothersome having someone trying to play smooshy face all day and night." He nodded sadly and looked down suddenly, a rather upset look on his face. "Ulrich?" she asked, a little worried at his instant sour mood. "Are you okay? Did I say something?" Her eyes were wide with concern. _This is all my fault! _She screamed at herself. He mumbled something incoherent without looking up and his words all sank into the ground. When Ulrich saw Yumi tilt her head to one side he spoke up a little bit.

"He's right you know." Now Yumi was more confused and concerned then ever. "About you. You'd never like a guy like me. I'm too short and I'm stupid. I can't even-" She reached a hand towards his face that he didn't see because he was closing his eyes in an attempt to keep tears from slipping out. But he noticed when her two fingers rested underneath his chin and tilted his head up to show him looking rather shocked.

"No," she said, showing a soft smile, "he couldn't have been more wrong." With that she gave him a small kiss while turning the handle of the gate. Before he knew what hit him, she was up the steps of her porch and stepping through the doorway, giving him a small wave as she disappeared into the house.

_Man,_ Ulrich thought as he walked back to the academy, _maybe being short isn't so bad._

**Now I know you have questions so let me try to answer them.**

**Q: Why was Ulrich at Yumi's house?**

**A: This is a different version of how things should have gone in episode 39 a bad turn. So that William would get rejected by Ulrich and Yumi.**

**Q: Will possible future chapters be a continuation of this or be totally unrelated?**

**A: Completely different scenarios every time my friend. Never the same story twice.**

**I believe that covers it! If you have any other questions, please leave them in a REVIEW. While you're at it, you can just tell me how the chapter was too, okay? Yay! Cookies for all!**


End file.
